youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Our Home
So I'm having kind of a sick day today. And I was in a writing mood. So without an idea, nothing but me and my keyboard, are writing whatever this ends up being. I'm aiming towards a machinama to produce later on. So, bear with me. Lets begin. Chapter 1: Shade I slap a clip into the pistol and dive behind the wall. The plasma bolt narrowly avoids hitting me in the face. I pop up and send the elite on his precious great journey with a quick five shots. I reload and key the COM again. No luck. Apparently, Covenant cruisers don't have UNSC com channel support. I hear the scuffle of footsteps and activate my active camo. My armor becomes a cloak of shadow that mimicked the area around me. The elite walks by without a glance at me. Huh, active camo makes me unnoticeable, maybe I should use it when I walk through the barracks. The annoying wolf whistles of all the other troops. Boys. I whip out my sniper rifle and snap a picture of the room with the scope. I've been on this cruiser for what, a week? Taking pictures, occasionally blowing my cover. The elites are frustratingly stupid. They give up their searches immediately. Pathetic. I walk along, my purple armor blending in with the walls of the cruiser. Then I hear another elite passing by, and activate my camouflage. This one stops. Then, he turns to slowly look at the wall....Right where I'm standing. "I am not so foolish as the lower ranks on this ship. Demon." He says. Then he lashes out and clubs me over the head. And I pass out. Chapter 2: Viper I watch as the brute blows my last marine in half with a single shot. I put a bullet through it's head. I look around at the chaos before me. 10 marines gone in ten minutes. I look for survivors, and find none. "dang it," I mutter, firing a shot into a dead jackal's head for good measure. "This is Viper, We've got another wave coming in five minutes." A longsword flier appears overhead and drops some ordnance canisters around me. "Marines! Out here on the double, first one out gets to play with these fancy new toys first!" The rest of my contingent runs out of the hastily prepared base and flocks for the weapons. I calmly grab some rounds for my grenade launcher and pistol. The others inspect the Rocket's, Snipes, and even a target locator for an orbital strike. They'll come in handy. But it can't. Philadelphia, our frigate, was pulled out to some other directive days ago. And we were left behind, in this desert at this darn mining facility. The rest of the forces on this planet probably aren't doing so well either. The radio towers were taken out by orbital plasma bombardment days ago. For all I know, we could be all that's left. No, no thinking like that. The UNSC would get those reinforcements here. Soon. Arcadia was our home. It was NOT going to go down without a fight. Category:Army Category:Halo